My principal objective is to provide a method and apparatus by which to obtain realistic photographs of a chemiluminescent object as if in actual operation but without the need for the expensive hand art work which has heretofore been required to improve upon the appearance of photographs taken using only the light generated by chemiluminescence.
In general, I accomplish this by electronically lighting the object from within itself during the exact instant of shutter opening and by controlling the quality and quantity of such light so as to record on film the response of the human eye to a chemically lighted object in actual operation.